powerrangersfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Invidia
Invidia is the Fifth in Command of the Demon Machine Generals. He is the most durable, but not the brightest of the Generals, often relying on brute force rather than wit. History Invidia was once one of the original Elysians who was infused with Aether with the intended purpose of protecting the Aether which flowed through Elysia, and gathered into Crystals on the planet. However, he and a handful of others began to follow Briezora, beliving in his lust for power and will to become even more powerful and rule over the Aether and Elysia. They became corrupt and took on monsterous form, and began trying to devour the souls of the planet's life in order to gain power. Ultimately their power would end up with them facing off against the uncorrupted Aether infused Elysians (Who would later become the Eidolons); and the Aether divided into the Zenith (light) and Nadir (Dark) realms by the Aether Goddess Nammu. the Demonic creatures were banished to the Nadir Realm. However they managed to gain immortality by feeding off the Nadir Aether Energy flowing into their realm. Centuries later the Demons would come to Earth, whenever a weak spot was found in the barrier. Zenith Order Defeat Whenever the Zenith Order, led by Tenshii arrived for their final battle against Breizora and his army. Invidia fought against Marduk, the Violet Aether Ranger. However he already had his body rigged to split his soul in half, knowing Vera would sacrifice herself to seal him away. When this happened, Invidia's body was sent back to the Nadir Realm with a fraction of her soul; while a peice of his soul was planted in a Crystal. Demon Machine General Invidia would eventually gain a machine body upon the orders of Briezora given through Aradon. The peice of his Nadir Crystal would be placed in his body given him full control over the empty Machine shell. He became an active General right away, acting a a body guard to the King and often seen following Galexia around. Whenever Acedia sends down Invidia and Noh to attack Harmony Li, and capture the crystal she holds; He directly confronts Ryo Matsubara, who appears to defend Harmony. However Invidia overpowers him and he leaves the red ranger injured in the woods. Defeat Invidia would be the second of the Demon Machine Generals to be defeated. He is defeated after he takes the Serum which Galexia had invented to grow the Cybershades into Gigashadows, and injects himself with it. He grows Giant sized and begins to terrorize the city, while most of the Aether Rangers are in Elysia on their mission to unlock the Aether Temples, after the defeat of General Heket. Liam would face off against him, alone in the Phoenix Eidolozord, until Harmony appears as the Aether Hunter Ranger inside the Frog Eidolozord. Eventually the other Rangers would return from Elysia, and the Aether realm, with the Seven Goddess Gems, which would give them the power to merge the Eidolons into two separate Zords, the Aether Soul Megazords. Invidia's crystal would remain in the possession of the United Alliance, until it was stolen by Karmelody when she infiltrated the United Alliance Base, and would be drained of it's power to help power her soul-devouring Machine. The remaining half of his soul and his demon body are absorbed by Briezora once he crosses into the Nadir Realm. He uses the power of the souls and his former Generals to tear open the barrier between the realms. Arsenal & Abilities *Energy projection - in the shape of his fists. *Power gloves -enhances strength. *Earthquake Stomp Trivia *Originally, the General's powers were going to be based off the 7 Deadly sins, and Invidia was going to be the representation of Envy. Though the idea was later changed, the name was kept, despite it not quiet matching with his personality. *Invidia is the largest and tallest of the Demon Machine Generals. *He is the second general to be defeated early in the story, and one of the first Generals to confront the Aether Rangers in person. *His design is based upon a professional wrestler. Category:PR Villains Category:Villians Category:Power Rangers: Aether Category:Psychic-Echo Category:Machine Empire